Un comienzo diferente
by Marlene-Sempai
Summary: Tachibana una prometedora estudiante, salva a Yukimura de una agrecion, ocasionando que se vuelvan amigos junto con Matsuoka que es su Sempai. su vida jamas volvería a ser la misma. ¿QUIERES HACER COSAS DIVERTIDAS CONMIGO?.-Pregunta masamune. Tachibana acepta ser su compañera de equipo. sin saber que pronto ese sentimiento de amistad por Matsu se convertiria en amor.


A sus 15 años Tachibana-Hotaru era una promesa en el área de construcciones, ganadora de los campeonatos mundiales de Matemática-Física y química.

Su aspecto frágil le daba ventaja.

Su estatura media de 1.70 + sus buenos reflejos y sus conocimientos en artes marciales, formaban la combinación perfecta.

Sus hermosos ojos-verdes-claro enamoraban a cualquiera y el tono rubio de su pelo era la envidia de muchas chicas. A pesar de llevar sangre japonesa de parte de madre, saco todos los rasgos de su padre de sangre Inglesa.

Su nombre era conocido en todas las empresas de construcciones. Tachibana-Hotaru heredera directa de las fortunas más grandes de Reino-Unido y Japón.

La compañía-Rose-Blue. Era encargada de proyectos a pequeña-mediana y gran escala. Desde zonas de condominio, casas de gobierno y hospitales y cines de última generación. Rose-Blue era quien lideraba las mejores obras a nivel mundial. Riren-Hotaru padre de Tachibana era consiente que todo el éxito era mérito de su hija. Todos sus socios siempre trataban de cortejarla pero para su mala suerte Tachibana con una delicadeza única de un Hotaru de sangre pura los rechazaba.

A sus 18 años Tachibana no conocía el sentimiento del amor, pero si el de la amistad.

Ahora Tachibana camina a su nuevo complejo de apartamento diseñado por ella misma. Una mega construcción de 100 pisos, acondicionados con todo lo mejor en tecnología. Ubicada perfectamente en pleno centro de la ciudad. Una señal de lujo total.

 **-Al fin.-** exclamo la pequeña joven al tirarse en su cama, aquel Pen-House era una verdadera belleza. Pintado totalmente de blanco marfil. Una enorme sala y cuatro habitaciones huéspedes y la cámara central. Un precioso piano-negro de salón adornaba la sala y los colores fríos de cada cuadro creaban una armonía única.

A Tachibana no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas. Su personalidad simple, humilde y su fuerte sentido de la justicia se ganaban el respeto de quienes la conocía.

Ella no era una niñita de papa, a su corta edad sabia de las responsabilidades que una Heredera tenía que llevar. Sabía que el respeto y su educación eran su mejor arma.

Las horas pasaron lentamente Hotaru acabo dormida. Al día siguiente se alisto temprano.

Su vestimenta consistía en pantalón azul-marino y una blusa manga larga color rosado pálido. Dejo suelto su cabello sujetando solo un lado con una porteña en forma de mariposa. Para complementar el uniforme se colocó una pulsera de oro blanco y un collar con un pequeño dije en forma de gota de gota con incrustación de un diamante azul.

Siempre elegante y casual. Ese era el estilo de Tachibana.

Llego en taxi su universidad, quedo encantada con el lugar, tan mágico y misterioso.

Un enorme edificio de color blanco y negro estilo gótico-moderno, rodeado de hermosos jardines.

Llego sin problemas a su aula, donde empezaría su primer materia. Estaba decidida a empezar con Arquitectura y una vez, cumplido los dos años podría agarrar Ingeniera civil.

Dejo su bolso en un asiento que estaba libre. Nunca le gusto sentarse atrás, siempre adelante.

Los minutos pasaron, el salón se llenó de gente, a su lado un joven de aspecto algo desaliñado llamo su atención, su pelo negro era rebelde y sus ojos eran negros, este usaba lentes. Iba preguntarle que estaba dibujando cuando su docente ingreso al aula.

Sin duda un hombre muy apuesto, sus ojos-azules eran como el cielo. Y sus cabellos rubios como el sol.

-Yo seré su nuevo profesor de cálculo. Matsuoka-Masamune, un gusto conocerlos

Solo los suspiros de las chicas se escucharon. Tachibana se quedó prensada de aquellos ojos-azules.

"Es muy lindo"

Las clases empezaron su rumbo normal. Al final de la clase cada uno se presentó.

Entonces supo que el muchacho que estaba sentado al lado suyo se llamaba, Toru-Yukimura, al parecer este chico llevaba reprobando la misma materia tres veces seguidas.

Tachibana prefirió olvidar aquellos pensamientos y fue a sentarse encima de una de las ramas del árbol. Saco su libro favorito y se dispuso a leer, al fin un poco de paz o eso creía, unos gritos burlescos llamaron su atención. Por instinto se quedó ahí en la rama del árbol analizando la situación.

Unos estudiantes de tercer año, molestaban a Yukimura.

Este, estaba tendido en el suelo, claramente estaba exhausto de tanto correr. Vio claramente como los abusivos tomaron de su mochila al parecer un libro y lo rompían en pedazos, deshojándolo hoja por hoja. Para luego pisotearlas. Muchas chicas y chicos se aglomeraron, alentando aquel acto salvaje.

Yukimura quedo mudo al ver su trabajo hecho añicos.

Tachibana no daba crédito a lo que veía. Sus ojos verdes se encendieron ante la rabia, aquello era un abuso. Esos 4 brabucones y sus vasallos contra un novato no tenían perdón.

Bajo de un salto de aquel árbol de sauce, justo al lado de Yukimura.

 **-¿Oye puedes moverte?**.-Tachibana lo ayudo a ponerse en pie, entonces lo vio, un enorme moretón en la mejilla del chico. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos-negros pedían ayuda.

Tachibana ignoro los abucheos de los demás. Ella quería llevarlo a la enfermería. Pero para eso tenía que pasar entre toda esa multitud y así lo hizo, de forma elegante y decidida camino con el chico, recargado en ella.

Pero la maldad humana no conoce límites. Los 4 brabucones continuaron mofándose.

Ahora Tachibana, había perdido la calma, con cuidado dejo Yukimura en el primer escalón. Y sonriéndole de manera tierna le dijo:

 **" _Ve a la enfermería, yo los detendré"_**

Yukimura, no supo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras que sonaban tan tiernas y fuertes a su vez. Como autómata siguió aquella orden. Algo en su interior le decía que confiara en aquella joven.

…

Tachibana vio como Yukimura se alejaba cada vez más. Sujeto su cabello en un moño fijo. Y se quitó su chaqueta. Sabía que aquellos que estaban atrás la miraban.

Sin miedo alguno se dio la vuelta y los enfrento con la mirada. Sus ojos verdes ardían en sed de justicia. Su mirada se tornó filosa y aterradora, con voz macabra hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que esas basuras la escucharan.

 **"Los juzgare con mi justicia"**

Apenas esas palabras sonaron en aquel jardín, una ventisca levanto las hojas muertes y creo un remolino alrededor de Tachibana.

Su lado oscuro emergió.

Y en un segundo, ella desapareció del rango de visión de todos y apareció frente a los cuatros.

A uno le asesto un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, hundiéndola al instante, el sonido de huesos romperse deleito a Tachibana.

Al segundo le propino una patada en las costillas, consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Los otros dos trataron de detenerla, pero Tachibana era muy rápida, ágil. Anticipo cada movimiento y los detuvo. A uno le rompió el brazo cuando intento darle un golpe en el rostro, al otro le rompió la pierna con una llave de lucha libre.

Al final ella estaba de pie mirándolos de forma superior y advirtiéndoles que si seguían con sus abusos. La próxima vez los mandaría a la morgue.

Aquella advertencia fue tan clara y aterradora que aquellos que incitaron la pelea, se dieron cuenta que también iba para ellos.

Tachibana se retiró de aquel lugar, su caminar elegante y decisivo. Mostraba que no estaba jugando.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos se paralizaron de miedo, aquello no era una mujer, era un demonio con sed de sangre.

…

* * *

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de enfermería y sus ojos se suavizaron al ver a Yukimura. Este estaba ahí echado en una camilla, con una compresa en su mejilla y labio.

 **-Yukimura-san**.-Su voz sonó baja. No sabía si él estaba descansando o no.

- **Tachibana-** Contesto, mientras se incorporaba.

Con algo de timidez se acercó, a él. Iba preguntarle qué el motivo de su agresión, pero…

 **-YUKIIII.-** Alguien entro a la enfermería gritando de manera histérica.

 **-¿Matsuoka-sensei?.** -Tachibana se sorprendió verlo ahí.

 **-¡Matsu-kun-sempai!.** -Yukimura empezó a moverse como peto en primavera. Tachibana miro aquella escena sin entender nada.

 **-¿Yuki, como estas?, ¿Que te hicieron?. ¡Dime!**

Matsuoka estaba entrando en su modo-mama-pollito.

 **-Fue horrible, Matsu-kun-sempai. Ellos rompieron mi manga.**

Tras esas palabras Tachibana se enteró que Yukimura es un Mangaka-Shougo.

En señal de gratitud Toru le entrego uno de sus mangas que se había salvado.

 **-¡Oh, Yuki te está aceptando como su amiga!** -Masamune estaba feliz por ello.

 **-Lo leeré enseguida**.-Tachibana abrió aquel pequeño libro y paso de ser una joven vivaz, aún fantasma de lo blanca que se puso.

 **-Ah, olvide decírtelo, también soy un Mangaka de Sadomasoquismo, un gusto.** -La pobre de Tachibana no sabía qué hacer con aquel libro y aún en contra de sus principios, lo guardo en su bolsillo. Ella sabía que aquel libro tenía un valor sentimental genuino.

Yukimura sonrió y la abrazo.

Las horas pasaron en aquella sala de enfermería. Tachibana y Yukimura, hablaron con Matsuoka-sensei. Se debía tomar cartas en el asunto, aquellos cuatro jóvenes ya tenían un record de violencia estudiantil, la única razón, por la cual no se los expulsaba. Era por ser hijos de empresarios multimillonarios.

A Tachibana aquella excusa, sí que la cabreo, si bien ella también es alguien de poder, cuando en el colegio metía la pata daba la cara y no se escondía.

Al final de todo ya entrada la noche. Tachibana se despidió de Yukimura y Masamune.

En el fondo de su corazón supo que ese día había encontrado nuevos amigos.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas estaban muy tensas. Alguien había filmado la paliza Tachibana. Y lo subió a la página en Facebook de la universidad.

 _ **"Cegadora de almas"**_

Así ahora la llamaban. Tuvo que dar declaración en el directorio de maestros, contando a los abogados defensores de los agredidos. Pero Tachibana no siendo imbécil ni estúpida, ya tenía una defensa armada con su propio abogado.

-Solicitó, los videos de las cámaras de seguridad, donde se apreciaba la agresión física que esos cuatro jóvenes realizaron contra un estudiante de rango menor.

Sin contar otros videos donde los mismos sujetos maltrataban a varios estudiantes.

 _ **"jaque-Mate"**_

Hablo un apuesto joven de ojos azules y cabellos verde oliva y traje formal.

Toda la negociación salió a pedir de boca, para Tachibana, solo se encargaría de los gastos médicos de esas cucarachas y nada más.

 **-Muchas-Gracias. Midori. Te debo una.** -Tachibana sabía que tenía al mejor abogado del mundo como aliado.

-Midori sonrió de manera siniestra, como adoraba hacer justicia como Tachibana, aunque sus métodos fueran los más sádicos y manipuladores.

 **-Nos vemos, Tachibana. Procura no meterte en problemas., no te lo digo como abogado, te lo digo como amigo.**

 **-Lo intentare**.-Dicho esto, Tachibana despidió a Midori.- **Hasta pronto Emperador-Invicto** , Nagamasa sonrió encantado, él amaba ese apodo.-Hasta pronto C **egadora de almas**.-Midori se carcajeo a pulmón vivo, ante la cara de molestia de Tachibana.

 **-¡VETE YA!**.-Tachibana se enojó ante ese sobre-nombre. **¡Midori-Hijo-de-puta!**.-Pensó en su mente.

El maldito sabía muy bien cómo hacerla enojar, no por nada era su primer y mejor amigo.

* * *

Ese día miércoles llego temprano a clases. Yukimura le pidió aquel favor, estaba intrigada por aquel pedido.

Ingreso a su aula y ahí los vio a Matsuoka y Yukimura. El primero estaba con los ojos brillando al ver su computadora portátil. La curiosidad pudo con la mente de Tachibana y camino hacia ellos, chillo avergonzada al ver el vídeo, era la paliza que ella les dio a los gusanos de tercer año.

Iba decir algo, pero su sensei de puso de pie y con unos ojos de cachorrito y voz decidida le dijo:

- **¿Quieres hacer cosas divertidas conmigo?** -Pregunto Matsuka mientras tomaba las manos de Tachibana y entrelazaban sus dedos.

Tachibana se puso tan azul como un pitufo y malinterpretando esas palabras, le dio bolzonazo en la cabeza a su sensei. Este acabo en el suelo con un enorme chichón en su cabeza. Mientras Yukimura trataba de calmarla.

 **-Okey, Hotaru, calmémonos.** -Hablo medio muerto el pobre rubio.

Entonces poniéndose a penas de pie, le hablo a Tachibana, sobre los juegos de supervivencia que Yukimura y el practicaban. Le mostró pequeños vídeos de los Survival-Games, las reglas y la variedad de armas que se usaban.

Tachibana, miro encantada aquellos videos, algo en ellos disparaba su pulso y emociones y sin dudarlo acepto ser el tercer integrante de Toy-Gun-Gun.

Continuara.


End file.
